


Just Stay

by Kangofu_CB



Series: Just [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: First Time for Everything Fest, Fluff and Smut, M/M, anxious!Wufei, devious!Quatre, google searching how to gay sex is a poor choice, misuse of wushu, somewhere in between all the emotional bullshit there's sex in here, troll!Trowa, wine as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Sequel to Just One Date.Six months into their relationship, and everything seems like it's going great.Except for one, tiny detail that Wufei can't google his way out of.He's going to actually have to talk about his feelings.  The horror.





	Just Stay

Wufei pulled open the door to the fire station.  Though ‘emergency station’ or something was probably more accurate, as it housed both EMS and firefighters, including several ambulances, firetrucks, and crossovers.  It had looked nothing like what he’d expected, the first time Duo had brought him here, more like a giant metal garage with a small house attached than anything else. Inside, the house was like a combination frat house and bachelor pad, with hand me down furniture, a small kitchen, bathroom, and several bedrooms with bunk bed sleeping arrangements so the responders could nap between calls.  

 

Looking around, he spotted Tony on the couch, book in hand.  He glanced up at the sound of the door opening.  “Oh, hey Wufei.  Duo didn’t say you’d be dropping by today.  How’s it going?”  Tony was one of the older medics, greying at the temples, and markedly less… boisterous, than some of the others.

 

“I, ah, didn’t tell him.”  Wufei held up the reason for his errand - a large, insulated lunchbox.

 

Tony grinned.  “A surprise, eh?  Well he’s in the back by the kitchen.  You know the way, huh?”

 

Wufei nodded, turning to go.  “Thank you Tony,” he called over his shoulder, and received a grunt in response. The man had already gone back to his book. 

 

Making his way to the back of the station house, he could hear voices, gradually getting clearer.

 

“Well that was overkill,” commented a smooth, sardonic voice Wufei thought he recognized.

 

“No, that was style! Something you clearly lack!”  That one, he definitely recognized.  Duo’s cheerful snark floated down the hallway towards him, and Wufei smiled.  

 

“Well you  _ could _ have waited for Yuy to do his  _ job _ , you know.  That’s why they pay him the big bucks.”

 

Someone else snorted.  “He didn’t want to wait for me, clearly, since he had the perp wrapped up in a headlock and sedated before I ever got near him.”  This voice Wufei didn’t recognize, though it was clearly the aforementioned ‘Yuy’.  There were several snickers accompanying his announcement.

 

Wufei thought that name sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place it.  He didn’t think it was someone from the station.  He and Duo had been dating for several months now and he was fairly certain he knew everyone.  Unless this Yuy character was new, he supposed.

 

“Oi!” Duo sounded affronted. “It wasn’t a  _ headlock _ it was  _ grappling _ .  And I used a pressure point!  I didn’t give him the special K until we got in the truck!”  Now he sounded sickeningly proud of himself.  “And anyway, he was taking a swing at Angie and I was closer to the guy.  Next time I’ll let her eat his fist for breakfast while I wait for you, fly-boy!”

 

“Hey!”  a woman’s voice, this time.   “I will pass on the getting punched in the face option, thanks.  I, for one, appreciate Maxwell’s timely intervention.  Even if it was incredibly stupid.”

 

More laughter.  Wufei heard Duo sniff in offense, though he didn’t dispute the claim.  Walking through the doorway, he took in the scene.  Duo’s back was to him, glaring half-heartedly at Angie, another medic and presumably his partner for the day, who was slouched at the table, feet propped in a second chair, leafing through a magazine.  He recognized Trowa as well, sitting in a third chair that he’d turned backwards, arms and chin resting on the back, looking amused.  The final person in the room could only be Yuy, as Wufei didn’t know him.  He was short, Asian, and dressed in a police officer’s uniform, leaning against the wall, clipboard in hand.

 

_ Ah.  Must be filling out a report. _

 

Trowa noticed his entrance, a sly look crossing his face.  “Ah,  _ grappling _ and a  _ pressure point _ was it?  You want Yuy to write it up just like that in the report, make sure you get all the credit for your fancy ass martial arts?  They’ll be swooning all over you at the police station.  What’s that redhead’s name? The secretary who does the filing - thinks Duo’s got ‘an ass you could bounce a quarter off of’.” He snapped his fingers, as if in sudden remembrance. “It’s Marie, right?  Hey Yuy, make sure Marie files your report when you get back!”

 

Wufei cocked his head to the side, studying his boyfriend.  It  _ was _ a very nice view from the back.  And it was true what they said about men in uniform, after all.  

 

_ Ancestors, it was so true. _  Wufei felt his face warming.

 

Duo sputtered.  “First of all Barton, you’re just jealous that your boyfriend doesn’t teach you fancy ass martial arts like mine does!  And second of all, Yuy, if anything involving my name and the words ‘martial arts’ ever makes it back to Marie, I’m going to  _ personally _ ensure that Relena finds out your new address.  By sending her flowers.  With your name on them.”

 

The cop looked mildly alarmed at this prospect, subtly crossing out words on his report.  Wufei cleared his throat, and Duo turned around, surprised.

 

“I didn’t teach you how to defend yourself so you could become a caped vigilante.”

 

“‘Fei!” Duo turned fully, pleased smile spreading across his face.  “I wasn’t wearing a cape, so no worries!  Whatcha got? Is it for me?”  He looked like a kid in a candy shop, though he was staring hungrily at Wufei, rather than the lunchbox.  Wufei cleared his throat again, flush intensifying.

 

“It’s, ah, dinner.  Since you said you thought you’d be ordering pizza again, I thought you might like something different.  And I was already planning to cook for myself anyway…” he trailed off, shrugging.  

 

“You cooked for me?”  Duo looked delighted, holding his hands up and making the universally understood ‘gimme gimme’ gesture.  Wufei handed over the lunch box, feeling like his face was on fire, trailing Duo to the kitchen. 

 

Trowa watched them go, smugly pleased expression on his face.  Clearly he was starting to take after his duplicitous boyfriend. 

 

In the kitchen, Duo was pulling containers out with glee, looking at them curiously before sitting them on the counter.  He glanced at Wufei out of the corner of his eye as he folded the lunchbox up carefully and sat it aside.  Wufei stepped up beside him, shoulder barely brushing the taller man.  “I was careful,” Duo started, sounding apologetic, “the guy was hopped up on meth or some shit, and he was trying to grab Angie and I couldn’t let her get hurt, you know - “

 

“I know.” Wufei said, brushing his hand along Duo’s arm.  “I know you’re not being… macho… or anything like that.  I just don’t want you to get hurt.” He squeezed Duo’s hand, briefly, before dropping his own.  He got a small smile in return.  

 

“So!”  Duo said, cheerful again, “what am I eating?”

 

“We,” Wufei emphasized, blushing again, “are eating spicy pork and tofu, with rice and yu choy.  I brought enough for the others as well.”

 

Duo goggled at him.  “You cooked for me  _ and _ my friends?” He hummed thoughtfully, looking at the other man with consideration.  “All that hard work definitely deserves to be rewarded.” He said the last meaningfully, his voice a sensual purr.

 

Wufei felt he was going to spontaneously combust if his face got any hotter. His breathing hitched as his mind supplied him with hot, dark images.  Duo watched him with interest, his expression morphing from something playful to one of lazy lust.  He leaned in, just a bit, and Wufei felt a warm, calloused hand slide down his side, coming to rest on his hip.   “If you’re interested, I mean,”  Duo breathed near his ear.

 

Wufei shivered, eyelids drooping.   _ Was he interested?  Was that a serious question? _

 

Though, to be fair,  the physical side of their relationship had progressed at a glacier’s pace, mostly due to Wufei’s complete lack of experience.  Wufei despised feeling inadequate in any way and his frustration and anxiety had… hampered… his ability to relax during intimate moments.  

 

Duo was being exceedingly patient, in Wufei’s opinion, all things considered.  

 

He made a small sound, in the back of his throat, as a thumb snuck under the hem of his shirt and stroked sensitive skin, sending sparks of heat and lust up his spine.  

 

There was a scraping noise in the dining room, reminding them they weren’t exactly alone, and Duo’s hand gave one last caress before it disappeared, though his face looked regretful.  He stepped back, taking a deep breath.  Wufei scrubbed a hand over his face, hoping the color in his cheeks wasn’t too noticeable.

 

Though he knew it was.

 

Duo turned back to the dining room, poking his head through the doorway.  “Hey guys, guess whose boyfriend brought dinner for  _ everybody _ ?  Not only does he teach me to kick ass and take names so Yuy doesn’t have to do his job, but he also feeds us! Is this guy a keeper or what?”

 

Wufei rolled his eyes, opening containers to make sure the food had stayed warm during his travel.  Digging mismatched serving spoons out of the silverware drawer, he stuck them into the various dishes.

 

Laughter and a muffled “I’ll go let Tony know” followed his pronouncement, but Wufei knew a hot meal that wasn’t covered in cheese and pepperoni was always appreciated.  He reached up to the cabinet above the dishwasher, grabbing plates, feeling his t shirt ride up above the waist of his jeans.  He turned at the sound of a sharp inhalation, to find Duo leaning against the opposite counter, watching him with hooded eyes.

 

Damn blush was never going to go away.

 

Trowa strolled into the kitchen, looking between the two them, eyes calculating and thoughtful. Probably deciding what to inform his devious boyfriend of the next time they were together.  The blonde man had developed an unhealthy interest in the progress of their relationship, in Wufei's opinion.  Though it was probably because Duo had spent weeks misleading him after their first date, denying Quatre the satisfaction of having been proven right. 

 

Wufei busied himself with dragging glasses down from the same cabinet as the plates, just to have something to do.  The tall, slim man snorted, shaking his head, but didn’t say anything, just peeking over at the food.  Duo grabbed the plates, using the opportunity to elbow his friend in the ribs, and took them out to the dining room.

 

“Yo, Yuy, where do you think you’re going?”  

 

Wufei didn’t hear the reply, dulled as it was by the walls. 

 

“Nah, man, there’s enough here for you too, no worries.  Right, babe?”

 

Wufei paused.  That was a new one.  He shrugged, calling back, “Yes, there should be plenty for everyone.”

 

He glanced over at Trowa, who was looking at him with thinly veiled amusement.  “Shut up, Barton.”  The firefighter laughed out loud in response.

 

*

 

Dinner had passed pleasantly enough, and everyone had enjoyed Wufei’s modest attempts at cooking.  The idea had presented itself earlier in the day when Duo had mentioned in passing that they’d likely be eating pizza “for the third fucking night this week, my God can’t anyone in this fire station cook?” and it had been simple enough to pick up extra ingredients while he was at the grocery.  

 

They’d sat around the table chatting for some time after the food had been done, until a call had come in that sent Duo and Angie scrambling with Trowa for the crossover.  Wufei had given Duo a quiet “be safe” as he’d whisked out of the room, receiving a grateful smile in response.

 

Wufei had been surprised, from the beginning, at the easy camaraderie of the station.  No one had so much as batted an eye when Duo had brought him round and introduced him, under the guise of picking up a bag he’d left there on a previous shift. (The bag had been subsequently forgotten altogether until days later when Wufei mentioned it, and Duo had looked adorably embarrassed.)  Since then, he’d stopped by a few times for a meal and joined Duo at several public events.  Evidently, his coworkers often had family stopping by for this or that, or kids hanging out at the station waiting on another parent and doing homework.  The chief even arranged monthly family events, typically potluck picnics, and generally just encouraged an open atmosphere.

 

It was like nothing Wufei had ever experienced and, though he’d been completely out of his element at first, he found he enjoyed it.  Duo, he’d learned on their second date, was an orphan, and as such treated the station personnel as a strange, extended family.  

 

Their acceptance meant a great deal to Wufei, who had broken ties with his family after the death of his wife, following his refusal to marry her sister in accordance with clan custom.

 

One loveless marriage had been quite enough for him.

 

Now, hours later, he was lying awake, staring at his dark ceiling, feeling frustrated with himself.  

 

He was interested -  _ more than interested _ \- in pursuing a physical relationship with Duo.  Just thinking about those brief touches in the station kitchen was enough to get his pulse up, but they’d never progressed past hot kisses and casual groping.  The few times they’d tried, Wufei had tensed up and, though he’d never said a word, Duo had backed off.

 

Obviously, he was ridiculously easy to read.  And while he appreciated Duo’s… gentlemanly behavior, it was starting to feel like they’d stalled out entirely. 

 

_ What is my problem? _

 

He rolled over angrily, dragging sheets with him.  He huffed out a breath.  He really wanted to do this.

 

Didn’t he?

 

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, imagining it.  Duo leaning over him, warm hands trailing over his skin, and hot, wet kisses.

 

His eyes popped open.  Ok.  He definitely wanted to do this.  Shifting, he groaned ruefully.  

 

Definitely.

 

The problem was, beyond that point, his imagination was a little… vague.  In theory, he had a general idea.  Tab A, slot B, etc. etc.  Infuriatingly, he was woefully clueless about the specifics.  And Duo was interpreting his lack of knowledge and hesitation as reluctance.

 

Well.  He was a teacher - he could do research. He tossed the covers back, padding into his office and booting his computer up.  While he waited on it to finish the startup cycle, he went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.  Returning to the office, he sat down in front of the keyboard and began typing.

 

Moments later, he realized what a terrible idea this was.  Three hundred pages of pornographic search results stared back at him. Groaning, his sank his head into his hands.

 

He was just going to have to  _ talk _ to Duo.  

 

He’d been trying to avoid that.

 

*

 

The next morning he woke up to a text message from Duo.  He’d slept poorly, alternatively tossing and turning, or waking up from fevered dreams of phantom touches.  He was in a foul mood and he had classes to teach.

 

He almost felt sorry for his own students.

 

He picked up the phone, thumbing the screen on.

 

**Mornin hot stuff.  Long shift need a nap.  Dinner later? My treat :)**

 

Wufei looked at the time stamp.  It had been sent almost two hours previously, likely just as Duo was getting off his shift, and the other man was probably asleep by now.  Hopefully he had the phone on silent.

 

**I can be there at 6.  I’ll bring wine.**

 

He sat the phone aside, sitting at the edge of the bed and stretching.  As he stood to make his way to the bathroom and a hot shower, it pinged at him.

 

**:)**

 

Wufei smiled.  Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all.

 

*

 

The universe had punished him for his optimism, and by the time he got to Duo’s that night he was once again a seething ball of frustration. 

 

Opening the door to Duo’s apartment he was immediately assaulted by the sound of the stereo at volume, filling the apartment with screaming lyrics and loud guitars.  Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sat his briefcase down by the entryway and toed off his shoes.  He’d gotten stuck at work late, forced into a meeting with the department head and an angry parent who’d been righteously indignant that her precious little angel hadn’t passed Wufei’s ancient history course.  The student in question hadn’t even  _ attended _ the meeting, and Wufei’s outright refusal to discuss the coursework - the student was an  _ adult _ for God’s sake - without his presence had only added fuel to the flames.

 

It hadn’t gone well, to say the least.

 

Duo came out of the kitchen with a smile, hair loosely braided, barefoot in low slung sweats and a well worn t shirt with Wufei’s own university logo on it.  He took in Wufei’s pinched expression, business clothes, and briefcase in a glance.  Walking over to the entertainment center, he pushed a few buttons, changing the music to something lower, more instrumental, and cutting the volume considerably.  

 

Padding over to Wufei, he relieved him of the bottle of wine he was carrying, sitting it on a nearby table, and reached up to his face, smoothing the wrinkle in his forehead with soft touches. Hands framing either side of his face, he leaned in, pressing a warm, welcoming kiss to Wufei’s lips.

 

He continued with light, nibbling kisses and stroking hands until Wufei relaxed under his ministrations.  Leaning back, he smiled warmly. Wufei smiled back, greeting him.  “Hello.  That’s a nice way to be greeted.  Do you welcome everyone into your home so enthusiastically?”

 

Duo threw his head back and laughed.  Wufei followed him, pressing nibbling kisses to the taller man’s exposed throat, who hummed appreciatively.  “No, just the ones I really like.  Feel better now?  You looked a little stressed.”

 

That was an understatement.  Wufei sighed. He disentangled himself from Duo reluctantly.  “Yes, thank you.  As you can see, I got caught up late and came straight here from work.  It was just… a very long day.”

 

His boyfriend gave him a lingering look.  He was wearing unremarkable slacks and a button down shirt, sleeves long since rolled up, but the braided man appeared to appreciate the view.  He licked his lips.  “Are those the pants you wore on our first date?”

 

Wufei looked down at himself, eyeing the dark grey pants consideringly.  “Ah, I think so?  I only have two pairs of grey slacks and these fit better.”

 

Violet eyes sparkled.  “They do fit you exceptionally well,” he murmured.  “If you want to change, though, you can borrow something from me.  I’m not that much taller than you, I should have sweats or something that’ll fit.”

 

Wufei thought about it.  The last thing he wanted to do was sit around for even more hours in formal clothes when he was supposed to be relaxing.  “Yes, that would be welcome.”

 

He followed Duo down the hall to his bedroom.  The boisterous medic was surprisingly neat and organized, or surprising to Wufei’s mind anyway, as he’d expected him to be a bit more chaotic in his living habits to match his personality, but Duo had explained that he hadn’t had much stuff as a kid in the foster system and he’d learned to put it away neatly and care for it carefully.  The bed was made, everything put away tidily, except for the occasional stray gadget he was tinkering with or book he was reading.  

 

Propping himself against the doorframe, he observed Duo’s elegantly muscled form as the other man rummaged around in a drawer, tossing a t shirt on the bed.  He leaned down to open a lower drawer and Wufei felt his temperature climb as he admired lean hips and long legs. Marie had a point about his ass, actually.  Standing back up, Duo tossed a pair of black track pants on the bed and turned around.  Taking in Wufei’s warm gaze, he smirked.  He passed Wufei on his way out of the bedroom, fingers trailing along firm abdomen.  “Meet you in the kitchen,” he called over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall, a note of amusement in his voice.

 

Exhaling heavily, Wufei closed the door behind him, unbuttoning his shirt and uncuffing the sleeves.  Stripping his work clothes off, he folded them neatly on a chair in the corner.  After a moment of debate, he pulled his black dress socks off as well.  He didn’t generally like to wander barefoot, but the socks were slick and the floors were wood, and he didn’t want to slip and fall.  He pulled on the borrowed track pants first, tying the drawstring at the waist.  He held up the soft blue t shirt Duo had tossed on the bed and snorted.  It had a bright red, unfolded sofa bed on it and said, in big white letters, I Pull Out.  He pulled it over his head, chuckling.  As he did, it got caught on his hair, yanking on the band, which snapped.  Cursing, he picked the pieces up off of the floor.  

 

Wandering back to the front of the apartment, he could hear Duo humming in the kitchen, and he could smell something delicious beginning to waft into the living room.  He turned the corner as Duo was placing a pan from the oven onto the stove top, stripping off oven mitts. Duo must have heard him coming down the hall because he started speaking as he turned around.  “I hope you like lasagna, because it’s one of the, like, five things I -” he stopped, staring at Wufei.

 

Who shifted, self-consciously.  “What?” he asked, defensively.

 

Duo swallowed hard, adam’s apple bobbing, as he looked at Wufei’s face.  “I, um, I’ve never seen you with your hair down.”  He stepped closer, gesturing towards the hair brushing his shoulders.  “It looks, uh, really nice.”  He dragged his gaze away, trailing eyes down the other man’s body.  He smirked, rallying at the sight of his shirt.  “You look good in my clothes, too,” he said, huskily.  

 

Wufei smiled.  “About that,” he gestured at the t-shirt, “do you?” he asked, smirking.

 

Violet eyes widened, before crinkling with amusement.  He edged yet closer to Wufei, fingers tracing the letters on the t shirt.  Heat pooled low in his belly.  Strong hands worked their way down the shirt, across his stomach, around to his back.  Those expressive eyes met his and he leaned in.  Just before smiling lips met his mouth they whispered, “Wanna find out?”

 

Wufei groaned as he was crushed against a warm, hard chest, mouth plundered mercilessly.  

 

_ Yes, he damn well did. _

 

Tongues tangling, Wufei reached out, sliding his hands up and under Duo’s t shirt, exploring the bare skin of his back.  He got a groan of appreciation for his trouble as the other’s hands mirrored his movements, blunt nails dragging down his spine.  Goosebumps broke out across his body and his hips reflexively rolled forward into the other man’s.  He froze, just for a split second, when he encountered Duo’s erection.  He smoothed his hands around his boyfriend’s back, swept them up to his chest, trying to keep up the momentum.

 

But it was too late, Duo had noticed his hesitation.  Gently, he stepped back, panting.  He was smiling, but there was a tightness around his eyes Wufei had noticed before, in similar circumstances.  He groaned in frustration.  “You didn’t have to stop!” he snapped, before he could stop himself.  

 

Duo’s eyes widened in confusion.  “I’m… sorry?”  He said, apprehensively.  “I, um, just don’t want to push for something you aren’t… ready for.”  He reached out, tentatively, for Wufei’s hand.  When no more temper was forthcoming, he laced their fingers together, squeezing reassuringly. “I just want you to be comfortable ‘Fei.  I’m not in a rush.”

 

Wufei sighed.  This whole situation was as effective at dampening his libido as dumping a bucket of ice water over himself.  “Can we… talk… after dinner?” he asked, glaring at the floor.

 

Another reassuring squeeze.  “Sure.  Anything you want.”  The fingers slipped away as Duo turned to the fridge, pulling out a salad.  Wufei glanced around, looking for something to focus his frustration on.

 

_ Ah!  The wine bottle.   _

 

Pulling out a seldom-used corkscrew, he wrestled the bottle open, pouring two generous glasses.  He handed one to his companion, who took it with a smile, though he watched him carefully.  Wufei covered his discomfort by taking a long drink.

 

Dishing up plates of salad and lasagna they sat down at the small table to eat.  Duo spoke first.  “Like I was saying, I hope you like lasagna, because my repertoire of meals is pretty small, and this is my best one.”  He laughed, sipping at his wine, “This is what one of the nuns at the orphanage would have called the ‘company meal.’  You know, the one you whip out for company, try to impress people?”

 

Wufei smiled, oddly touched.  “You’re trying to impress me?” he questioned, cutting into the square of lasagna on his plate.  He looked up to see Duo blushing, something that didn’t happen often.

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that.”  The braided man looked at his plate as he pushed salad around on it.  “I like you a lot, you know, so yeah, if I can convince you to stick around with my lasagna, I’ll do that.  Or, you know, whatever I gotta do.”

 

Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, he reached out, grasping the other’s hand.  “I’m not going anywhere Duo.  You don’t need to bribe me with Italian food.”

 

The levity worked, and his boyfriend snickered.  The awkwardness dissipated with the laughter, and the rest of the meal passed in good humor.  Wufei even enjoyed telling him about the irate mother he’d had to deal with, both of them laughing at her audacity.  Duo, in turn, told Wufei about the little old lady he’d transported with chest pain who’d apologized the whole time while simultaneously hitting on him.  When he’d told her he was gay, she then proceeded to try and set him up with her police officer grandson.

 

_ Speaking of police officers… _

 

“That reminds me, have I met Yuy before?  His name seemed familiar, but I didn’t recognize him.”

 

“Ha! No, you probably recognized his name from all those times you’ve heard Trowa remind me of the time I nearly got arrested because of my Serenading Suitor.”  He rolled his eyes.

 

Wufei blinked, fitting the pieces together.  “Should I be concerned he’s going to warn me off, then, as your knight in shining armor? Is he protecting your virtue?”

 

Duo threw a balled up napkin at his face.  “I don’t have any virtue,”  he leered, cheerfully.

 

After the food was put away and the dishes washed up, they’d retired to the couch with more wine in hand, the bottle nearly gone, pleasantly full and just sloshed enough to thoroughly relax.  Wufei even thought he might be able to talk about his little  _ issue _ .

 

“So,” Duo began.

 

_ Or maybe not _ .  He swallowed past the sudden anxiety festering low in his belly.

 

“You wanted to talk?”  Duo questioned, eyes searching his face uneasily.  

 

Wufei suddenly realized Duo was nearly as anxious as he was, concerned he was about to get bad news.  Strangely, the idea that he was just as apprehensive settled some of Wufei’s nervous energy.  He took another drink, trying to order his thoughts, but it was like herding cats. 

 

“I’ve never been with anyone but Meilan,” he blurted out.

 

_ Alright, maybe I’ve had a bit too much wine. _

 

Duo just looked confused.  

 

Wufei leaned his head back against the couch with a groan.  He was making a complete mess of this.  He sat up, putting his wine aside on the table.  Staring at his hands, he tried to make himself clear.  “Meilan was my wife.  We were… betrothed practically at birth, married off very young.  I… didn’t even know what my  _ interests _ were, really, and then I was suddenly married.  Though it was a paper marriage until we were of age.  In that time, I came to realize that it was… probably going to be a problem, but by that point it was too late.”  He glanced up at Duo, who had set his wine aside as well, watching him intently.

 

“We didn’t even  _ like _ each other.  We had… obligations to meet, and we were expected to produce an heir for the clan.”  His fists clenched, embarrassment and anger spiking.  “My only  _ experience _ is in trying to make a  _ baby, _ Duo, I don’t know anything about what we’re doing here!”  He blew out an exasperated breath.  “I googled gay sex, for God’s sake, which I don’t recommend!”

 

He looked up when he felt the couch vibrating, to see Duo struggling to hold in hysterical laughter.  Tears were forming in his eyes as he covered his mouth and nose with his hand.  Wufei rolled his eyes, but it served to break some of the tension.

 

“I’m sorry,” the braided man wheezed, “I just… I just picture you literally googling ‘How to gay sex’ and it’s just… oh my god… just porn as far as the eye can see.”  He exploded into laughter.

 

Even Wufei could see the humor in the situation.  “Yes, that’s essentially exactly what happened,” he admitted, dryly.  He waited, somewhat impatiently, for his boyfriend to get a handle on his amusement.  Finally he seemed to settle down, only the occasional chuckle escaping.  Wufei spoke again.  “When I hesitate, it’s because what we’re doing is  _ unfamiliar _ , not because it’s  _ unwanted _ .”

 

Taking up his wine glass again, Duo took a drink, eyeing Wufei consideringly.  Wufei lifted his own glass of wine, tilting it back, once again using it as a prop to hide his discomfort.

 

“So what you’re trying to say is, you want to have sex with me, you just don’t know how.”

 

Wufei choked, explosively.  His wine glass was deftly removed from his fingers and warm hands rubbed his back soothingly as he coughed.

 

“Sorry, sorry, bad timing on my part.  I didn’t mean to make you choke.  Are you ok?”

 

Wufei nodded, taking deep gulps of air.  “I’m fine, but I think I’m done with the wine for tonight.” Duo hummed in agreement, collecting their glasses and taking them to the kitchen. Wufei heard the faucet come on. 

 

He was grateful for the moment to himself. Now that the threat of imminent death by wine had passed, his embarrassment had skyrocketed. 

 

_ Ancestors. What have I gotten myself into? _

 

_ * _

 

Duo, for his part, was using the few minutes it took to wash up the glasses to get his pulse rate - and libido - under control. The whole evening had thrown him for a loop. He'd spent weeks thinking Wufei was just going through the motions or something, wondering when the other shoe was going to drop and he was going to announce he’d had just about enough of Duo making passes at him, thank you very much.

 

Instead, he’d been waiting on Duo to…

 

Well, to do what, exactly, he wasn’t quite sure.

 

But he was happy to find out.

 

Glasses washed and in the draining rack, Duo dried his hands as he returned to the living room, stopping in the doorway to survey the scene.

 

Wufei was slouched on the couch, head tilted back against the backrest, looking positively delicious, as far as Duo was concerned.  He hadn’t realized what a turn on it would be to see his boyfriend come out of the bedroom wearing his clothes, but god  _ damn _ it had sent his imagination into overdrive and his arousal soaring.   And that hair.

 

_ Jesus H. Christ, the hair. _

 

He hadn’t expected to have a hair fetish, given his own mane of the stuff. 

 

Then Wufei thought he’d be  _ cute _ with his commentary about the t shirt.  It was his sense of humor that got Duo every time, sarcastic and snarky, catching him by surprise and drawing him in.

 

Though, to be fair, Duo’d chosen the shirt on purpose just to see what his reaction would be.  It wasn’t his most offensive t shirt by a long shot, but it probably had the least obscure sexual reference of all the ones he owned.

 

The problem, Duo good and damn well knew, was that he was totally fucking gone over the serious Chinese man.  He’d known, on that first date, that he was probably playing with fire.  Six months in, he was seriously considering ignoring his sexual needs entirely if it would convince Wufei to stay.

 

He was stupid in love with him.

 

Tonight, the object of his affection was sprawled out on his furniture like a buffet of his dreams and he was already half hard and he hadn’t even  _ touched _ him. And he’d basically been given carte blanche to touch him however he wanted, see what he liked,  _ enjoy _ him.  Though Duo, experienced in the fine art of ‘reading Chang Wufei’s body language,’ could see from here that he wasn’t as relaxed as he appeared at first glance.  He had that tiny line that appeared between his eyebrows, the one that said ‘I’m thinking too much, distract me quickly.’  

 

_ Mission accepted _ .

 

*

 

Wufei was in deep contemplation of every mistake, real and imagined, that he’d made in the last six months when a warm, firm body slid into his lap, straddling his thighs.  He opened his eyes, meeting a deep violet gaze.  Strong, competent hands slid up his neck, coming to rest with thumbs under his jaw, fingers buried in his hair, and that gaze flickered to his mouth.  Duo licked his lips, before tipping his head forward to slide their mouths together, caressing Wufei’s lips with his own. A gentle press of teeth, and then his tongue came out again, this time licking Wufei’s lips, requesting entrance.  Wufei opened his mouth, moaning, reciprocating the caress.  His hands came up, sliding down shoulders, stopping to grip strong hips.

 

Hips that ground down into his, shooting sparks straight to his brain.  He gasped, thrusting up in response, and Duo pressed down to meet him.   _ Sweet God. _  The thin cotton pants dulled sensations  _ not at all _ and he was pretty sure this was the most erotic moment of his life.

 

The caresses got hotter, firmer, and more daring.  Wufei shoved Duo’s shirt up and out of the way, baring more skin to his touch, trailing kisses across a muscled abdomen and chest.  The braided man wrestled it over his head, dropping it off to the side, before insistently yanking at the hem of Wufei’s borrowed shirt.  Wufei sat forward obligingly, reaching back behind his neck to pull the shirt over his head from the collar.

 

“Fuck, that was hot.” Duo panted, staring at him hungrily.

 

“What?  Me taking my shirt off?”  Wufei looked baffled.  He hadn’t done anything particularly special.

 

“No, you taking  **my** shirt off of  **your** body, like that.  You ever watched yourself do that?  It’s fucking hot.”  He reached for Wufei’s shoulders, pulling him up for a kiss.

 

Except now they were rather precariously balanced on the edge of the sofa.  They teetered alarmingly before Wufei managed to right them.  Duo laughed, leaning forward to steal a quick smooch, careful not to upset their equilibrium.  “Bedroom?”  His face was warm with lust, pupils wide, skin flushed.

 

Fuck, yes, Wufei wanted to go to the bedroom.  Hell, he’d be happy to move to the floor.  It must have shown on his face, because Duo inhaled sharply.

 

He stood, pulling Wufei up to meet him. Their mouths collided first, roughly, all tongues and teeth and heavy breathing.  Then an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him into full contact with the heated, shirtless body in front of him.  For the second time that night, he discovered a hot, hard length that wasn’t his own.  Duo stilled, waiting.  Wufei’s head dropped to his shoulder and he rolled his hips, experimentally.  The pants  _ really _ didn’t leave much to the imagination.  A small, sharp sound eked out of Duo’s throat and he thrust back, shallowly, cautiously.  Wufei moaned.

 

He took it back.   _ This _ was the most erotic moment of his life.  He pressed his lips to the junction where Duo’s neck met his shoulder, biting down gently.  Duo took a deep, shuddering breath.

 

Stepping back he looked at Wufei’s face, appraising, and tangling their fingers together.  He took another deep breath, obviously trying to wrestle his lust down for a moment.  Wufei waited.  “Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable, yeah?”  

 

Wufei nodded, decisively, choking out a husky “yeah” in response.  

 

Duo took a step backwards, towards the hallway, before he stopped again.  “We don’t…” he stopped, adorably awkward, “we don’t gotta do anythin’ you don’t feel comfortable with.  Just… just say somethin’ and I’ll stop or whatever.  It’s not… none of it is a dealbreaker, ok?”  The last came out in a rush, Duo obviously trying to convey something he felt was vitally important.

 

There was a tightness in his chest, a squeezing of his heart, that took the edge off the lust that had been overwhelming him.  He squeezed their still interlocked fingers, smiling tenderly into his boyfriend’s concerned face.

 

No, none of it was a dealbreaker.

 

Something in Duo’s face eased, and he turned to lead the way to the bedroom.

 

By the time they made it down the hall, lust had successfully made itself the dominant emotion in the room once again, and Duo tumbled them immediately onto the bed, rolling their bodies so that he ended up on top, braced on his elbows.  He looked down into Wufei’s face, cataloging his features.  He lowered his head, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his mouth, jaw, the sensitive place under his ear, and down his neck.  Wufei was panting, hands roving the other man’s back, alternately gripping and petting mindlessly.

 

They were officially outside his realm of experience and knowledge.  He swallowed, hard, opened his mouth to say as much, when a hot, wet mouth latched onto his left nipple, teeth grazing, a thumb mimicking the sensation on the other nipple.

 

“Ah!”  He arched his back in reaction, felt lips smile against his skin.  Teeth nipped at his ribs, lips soothing the sting, hands stroking his skin.  He was totally wrong - this whole night was the most erotic moment of his life.

 

Duo’s free hand trailed dangerously low, and Wufei stilled in anticipation.  Dark violet eyes lifted to watch him as the hand moved to palm his erection through the track pants.  Wufei bucked into the touch, making a strangled sound.  Duo bit his lip, still watching Wufei’s face, and he squeezed, firmly.  

 

“Fuck!”  Wufei could barely breathe, much less think.  

 

“That is a distinct possibility,” Duo murmured, stroking him again, eliciting a low moan. He hooked his fingers in his waistband, looking at Wufei questioningly, eyebrows raised.  

 

Wufei nodded his assent, and Duo dragged his pants and underwear off in one smooth motion, sitting back on his heels, drinking in the sight.  Wufei, too aroused to be self-conscious, watched Duo watching him.  He looked smugly satisfied, eyes almost a physical caress on his body.  “You look extremely pleased with yourself,” Wufei said, not without humor.

 

The other man grinned lazily in response.  “I’ve got the sexiest man I’ve ever fuckin’ seen naked in my bed.  What’s not to be pleased with?”  A hand stroked up his thigh and stomach, across his chest, and down his arm to meet, palm to palm, with his own hand as Duo leaned over, stretching out on top of his body, kissing him again.

 

When they broke apart, Wufei asked, breathless, “Why are you still wearing clothes?”

 

“We’ll get to that, don’t worry,” came the laughing response, as a hot mouth followed the hand’s caress, in reverse, leaving sucking, biting kisses.  When said mouth bit down, gently, on his hip bone he almost came off the bed, as an undignified squeaking sound escaped his throat.  

 

“Ticklish?” Wicked eyes smirked up at him from below his waist.  

 

“A bit,” he replied, sardonically, head flopping back onto the pillow.

 

“Duly noted.”  Both of Duo’s hands came to rest, one on each of his hips, gripping firmly.  Wufei lifted his head to look down, wondering what -

 

“AH - ahhh!”  Hot, wet heat engulfed him as Duo lowered his head, Wufei’s erection disappearing between his lips. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. He gave an involuntary, aborted thrust, as Duo held him down while he tortured him with his mouth.  The hands suddenly made sense.  His entire shaft was in Duo’s mouth and he didn’t think it could get any better, hotter, wetter  _ oh my god _ \- 

 

And then he applied suction to a slow retreat.

 

Wufei lost touch with reality.  There was nothing except the overwhelming sensations of Duo’s hands and mouth as he moved up and down, creating the most electrifying feeling he’d ever known.  Hands fisting the blankets, body writhing, Wufei had no idea what was coming out of his mouth, only a vague sense that it wasn’t quiet  _ at all _ , he was lost, climbing a pinnacle of pleasure and he didn’t know what was at the top but it had to be amazing and Duo did some kind of flicking thing with his tongue and -

 

“Oh my  **god!** ”

 

Duo hummed in agreement and  _ holy fuck _ -

 

The world imploded.

 

Wufei came back to reality with a gasp, heart pounding, fingers tingling.  Opening his eyes, he found Duo propped up on one elbow, leaning over him, watching his face.  If he had looked smug before, he was gleefully insufferable now.  “You’re going to be impossible to live with now, aren’t you?” he asked, breathlessly.

 

The smirk widened, violent eyes dancing.  “I dunno what you said, cause it was in Chinese, I think, but it didn’t sound like you were complainin’.  We’ll have to ask my neighbors tomorrow to be sure though.”  He leaned down and kissed the corner of Wufei’s mouth.

 

Embarrassment flared briefly, hot and bright, before sputtering out.  If Duo wasn’t worried about it, he couldn’t bring himself to care that much.  He didn’t live in the building, after all. 

 

Rolling to his side to face Duo, Wufei coasted a hand down his side, stopping when he reached the sweatpants that had never been removed.  He was still visibly aroused, and goosebumps followed the path Wufei traced with his fingertips.  He fiddled with the elastic waist, meeting Duo’s eyes.  “May I touch you now?” he asked, plaintively.  “You implied these were temporary, but they’re still interfering with my ability to do so.”

 

A sharp intake of breath followed his question, eyelids flickering over eyes dark with lust.  “Fuck yeah, you can touch me.  You can do anythin’ you want, far as I’m concerned.”  

 

Wufei leaned in to kiss him, got a quick press of lips, and then Duo was up, standing beside the bed, quickly shucking his pants.  Feeling Wufei’s eyes on him, he paused, standing, relaxed, for the other man to look at him.  Broad shoulders, narrow waist, it was obvious that he kept in shape.  Duo was all long, lean muscle and barely-leashed energy.  Eyes trailing down his body, following the trail of hair that started just below his navel, Wufei’s gaze came to rest on the other man’s neglected erection.  It stood straight up, flushed and leaking, begging to be touched.  Wufei licked his lips.  

 

Duo moaned, low in his throat.  His cock twitched.  “That fuckin’ look on your face, ‘Fei, holy shit.”

 

Then he was crawling back onto the bed, lips fastening to Wufei’s neck, nibbling along his shoulder, and Wufei was leaning back, following, when he realized -

 

“It’s supposed to be my turn, remember?”  He gave a small push, and Duo laughed, twisting off of him onto his back.  

 

The taller, braided man tucked his hands behind his head, smiling.  “I’m all yours, man.  Be gentle.” He paused, reconsidering.  “Or not, if you’re not into that.  I’m flexible.”  

 

“Are you really? That has potential.”  Wufei murmured, tracing invisible paths down pale skin, watching as Duo shivered under his touch.  “Though I think we’ve established that I don’t know what I’m ‘into,’ other than you.”  He leaned down for a kiss, but Duo skirted his mouth with only a quick peck, teeth nibbling along his jawline instead.

 

Wufei sat back, confused.  “Why won’t you kiss me?” he demanded.

 

Duo looked confused, then bashful.  “I, uh, didn’t think you’d wanna kiss me, after, uh, after that.  Some guys don’ like it.”

 

Wufei was momentarily baffled, before awareness hit him with the subtlety of a two by four. 

 

_ Oh. _

 

Duo snickered at his pole-axed expression.

 

He huffed, irritably. “Well we don’t know what I do, or do not like.  At the moment, I’d like a kiss.  I can change my mind later, if necessary.”

 

Duo laughed again, but tilted his head up obligingly, mouth opening on demand.  He moaned as Wufei deepened the kiss, cock twitching again. Wufei pulled back, drawing Duo’s lower lip into his mouth and sucking gently, before releasing it and breaking the kiss off.  “I don’t understand what the big deal is,” he grumbled, moving off to the side to nibble on a convenient earlobe.

 

Breathless chuckling.  “Well now we know for next time.”

 

_ Next time _ .  Now that was a statement with potential, if ever there was.

 

Wufei hummed an affirmative, mouth occupied mapping out the planes of Duo’s chest.  His free hand searched out the long-ignored erection, and he watched his fingers wrap around it, squeezing gently, as hips rose up to meet him, and some kind of indescribable sound came out of Duo’s mouth.  He transferred his attention to his partner’s face, watching, fascinated, as his eyes squeezed shut and his neck arched when he stroked  _ just so _ and flicked his thumb  _ just there _ .  And the words,  _ sweet god _ , the words that were coming out of his mouth.  

 

If someone had told Wufei just yesterday that he’d enjoy hearing a stream of obscene commentary while touching his boyfriend intimately, he’d have laughed in their face.

 

He wasn’t laughing now.

 

“Oh, fuck, ‘Fei, feels so good, fuck, yeah, just like that, touch me, ah!”

 

Wufei trailed his mouth over Duo’s body, hot kisses and sharp teeth, still massaging the hot length in his hand.  

 

His own erection was back with a vengeance, surprising him.

 

He leaned down, swiping his tongue across the top of the erection in his hand, tasting him, and Duo’s hips jerked up in response.

 

“Jesus H. Christ!”

 

He wrapped his mouth around the tip, tentatively applying suction, slowly taking more of it into his mouth, trying to mimic what he had seen and felt.

 

“Oh fuck oh fuck ohfuckohfuck…”

 

Hands reached down, grabbing his shoulders, pulling him up.

 

“Oh God, you have to stop, I’m gonna come, holy fuck.”

 

Wufei went, unresisting, until he was lying beside the other man, looking at his flushed face and heaving chest.  “I thought that was the idea?” he asked, amused.

 

“Yes.  Jesus.  Fuck.  I’m going to hate myself later.”  

 

Chuckling, Wufei reached out to brush escaped tendrils of hair out of his face.  “So why did you stop me then?” he murmured, leaning in for a lingering kiss.

 

Grasping hands pulled him closer, bringing their naked bodies into full contact for the first time.  Wufei gasped into the kiss, got a whining moan in response.  Their mouths broke apart, and they stared at each other, running their hands up and down, minute shifting of their bodies ratcheting arousal to ever-higher levels.  He hadn’t expected it to be like  _ this _ .  So intense, and needy, and _ amazing _ .

 

“I - ah! - I stopped you because,” panting breaths and sloppy kisses, “I don’t… I don’t wanna come like that, the first time with you.”  Duo reached between them, lining their erections up, giving them a long, slow stroke, together.

 

Wufei stopped breathing.  Spots danced in his vision, and he inhaled in a sudden rush. “How do…” he gasped again, clever fingers stealing his breath, “how do you want to come then?” He buried his fingers into the base of Duo’s braid, pulling him in for another kiss.

 

He was never going to survive this.  If he did, he was surely going to come out of it a different creature, forever changed by the experience.

 

“With you - fuck!” Duo moaned as Wufei’s hand spasmed at the words, pulling at his hair.  The still-functional part of his brain catalogued the response for later investigation.  “With you inside me,” he hissed, as Wufei’s hips thrust forward, grinding their pelvises together, instinctively reacting to his words.

 

Wufei froze, brain short circuited, and he stared at Duo.  

 

After a few seconds, the other man started to look nervous.  “Is that - is that ok?”

 

“Yes!” It came out in a rush of excitement and anxiety.  “God, yes, but I don’t - how - what do I do? Are you sure?”  He was sure his face was a picture.

 

_ Duo wanted him to-?  He had no idea- what or where or how, and oh my god he was going to ruin this he didn’t even -! _

 

Duo laughed at the expression on his face.  “You look oddly terrified, love.”  He leaned in for a kiss, running a soothing hand down his back.  “Relax.  This ain’t my first rodeo,  I know what I’m doin’.  You don’t have to do anything ‘cept enjoy the show.”  He rolled away from Wufei, who protested the lack of contact with a small whine, to rummage in a drawer of the nightstand.  He made a noise of discovery, rolling back over with a small bottle and a recognizable foil-wrapped package. 

 

He tossed the condom to Wufei.  “That’s the only part you have to do.  You know how it goes on, yeah?” he asked, smirking.  Wufei nodded, dumbly.  “Good, cause you’re the one wearin’ it.  Scooch over.”

 

Wufei sat up, shifting to the side, letting Duo stretch out in the middle of the bed, knees bent.  As he flipped the cap on the bottle of lube, Wufei’s brain suddenly caught up, and he realized what Duo had meant about a ‘show’.  

 

_ Holy god! _

 

He felt his breath speeding up, arousal flushing his face and chest, as Duo grasped his cock in his left hand, giving it a squeeze, right hand dipping lower, brushing past balls heavy with arousal, to circle the entrance to his body. 

 

Duo was watching him, eyelids drooping, as he pressed a single digit forward, past slight resistance, into his body. Wufei’s breathing stuttered, a small high-pitched sound escaping his throat.  A slow, dark smile bloomed across Duo’s face at the sound, his eyes dark, face flushed; he was the portrait of sensual eroticism.

 

Wufei would never forget it, as long as he lived.  He reached down, giving his own erection a small squeeze, unable to stop himself.  Duo moaned in approval, pressing a second finger to join the first, making room for Wufei within himself.

 

He slid his fingers in, and out, stretching, searching for something and then he found what he was looking for, back arching, eyes closed, shuddering gasp escaping his lips.  Wufei felt his own gasping moan in response, eyes locked on where those fingers were pistoning.

 

“‘Fei,” came the husky sound of his name; he jerked his eyes back up to Duo’s face.  “Condom.”  Shakily he ripped the package open, rolling the latex into place, giving himself another squeeze in the process.  Duo chuckled, though the sound was warped by his pleasure into something warm that tingled down Wufei’s spine.

 

A third finger joined the first two and Wufei swallowed, dryly, heart pounding like it was going to fly out of his chest.  Duo didn’t linger, giving a few more thrusts before removing his fingers entirely, Wufei unable to stop a regretful sound at the loss.  Duo snorted, rolling up to sit on his heels.  “Trust me, it’s about to get better.  For both of us.  Lay down.”

 

And this wasn’t what Wufei had expected at all, but by now Duo could have told him to hop on one foot and juggle, he’d have been happy to do it.  Obediently, he stretched out in the spot Duo had just vacated, feeling the vestiges of his body heat.  He watched, wide-eyed as Duo crouched over him, positioning his latex-sheathed cock at the entrance to his body, and then pressed back.  He paused, just for a second, to look at Wufei’s lust-suffused face.  “Be still, for this part, let me do it, alright?  Takes some… adjustment.”  He waited for Wufei’s nod of agreement.

 

Duo leaned back, hands on Wufei’s thighs to ensure his compliance, and slid, oh so slowly, on to his cock.

 

With each slow, tentative inch he slid inside Duo’s body, he died a little more.  He tried to keep his eyes open, to watch as he was taken in, but his eyes rolled back in his head and  _ sweet mother of God _ he’d never felt anything like it, tight, and hot, and  _ perfect. _

 

By the time Duo’s body came to rest with Wufei completely engulfed inside him, they were both panting and sweaty.  Duo shifted, experimentally, eyes fluttering, and he took his hands off Wufei’s thighs, moving to leverage himself on the headboard.  Wufei looked up as he leaned over him, muscles of his shoulders and chest standing out in relief, hair escaping its braid, pupils so wide there was only a hint of violet and thought he’d never seen anything more fucking beautiful in his life and then-

 

Duo moved.  Up, slowly, oh so slowly, before dropping back down.  Wufei’s arms reached for his hips, rolling with him, knees bent.  He did it again.  And again.  Wufei gripped him so hard it was probably painful, trying to keep still, trying to let him control their pace.

 

He leaned down, Wufei’s arms coming up around his back, Duo kissing him and kissing him and there was the sharp impression of teeth and Wufei’s hips snapped forward-

 

Duo broke the kiss with a gasp.  “Oh, fuck,” he groaned, “do that again.”  He braced himself on the bed and Wufei could follow those instructions, yes.  He reached up, sliding his hand into the messy hair at the nape of Duo’s neck, tugging just enough to make him hiss a breath out through his teeth and then thrust.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Wufei watched, fascinated, as his boyfriend came undone above him.  He did it again.  And again.  He looked down to see their hips, pistoning together, and a flushed, weeping erection, bobbing, begging to be touched and he reached for it-

 

“Jesus fuck- ah! Fei!”

 

And then he was thrusting and stroking, and Duo was cursing and sobbing his name as he came all over both of them and it was so  _ fucking good _ , hot and tight and  _ oh my  _ **_god_ ** !

 

When he came it was an explosion of supernova proportions, like he left the earth entirely, and there was nothing except blinding pleasure and heat and it really was a little like dying and some part of his brain thought he should congratulate the French on that and then there was nothing left of his mind except white noise.

 

An eternity later, or maybe only a few seconds, he wasn’t even sure, awareness returned, with a panting, sweaty body on top of his own panting, sweaty body and he gulped in air, wondering how the earth could still be the same after that.

 

He stroked his fingers, idly, up and down Duo’s spine, while they both waited on breathing and heart rates to return to something approaching normal.  Duo shivered.  “Ah, mmmmm, you have to stop, you’re gonna start somethin’ I can’t finish doin’ that.”

 

Wufei chuckled, Duo’s body moving with his chest.  “Duly noted,” he said, dryly, resting his hand on Duo’s thigh.  

 

A few minutes later the braided man lifted himself, gingerly, up and off of Wufei, reaching back to relieve him of the condom as well.  He looked down at the two of them, laughing.  “Well.  That’s a mess.”  

 

Wufei forced himself to lift his head to glance at his stomach and chest.  “Hmmm,” he answered, eyelids drooping.

 

Duo padded to the bathroom, though where he got the energy, Wufei couldn’t say, and he heard the sounds of water running, toilet flushing, then he was back, wiping Wufei’s chest with a warm, damp rag that he subsequently tossed in the hamper.  

 

There was a weighted silence, and Wufei forced his eyes open again, to find Duo looking at him strangely, lower lip between his teeth.  “Duo?” he asked, wondering if he should be worried, having a hard time finding the energy.

 

“You wanna…” he took a breath, still worrying away at his lip.  “You wanna just stay?  It’s late and all.”

 

“You’d have to physically remove me to get me to leave at this point.  I can’t feel my feet.”  Wufei closed his eyes again.

 

Duo snorted a laugh.

 

Despite some grumbling on Wufei’s part, he managed to get both of them under the sheets and the lights out, Duo tentatively scooting up behind him, arm hesitantly around his waist.  

 

Wufei reached to cover the arm with his own, fingers tangling together, drifting towards unconsciousness. “Love you,” he slurred, mind blanking.

 

There was a startled jerk behind him, then a soft kiss on his shoulder.  He might have imagined the whispered response he heard before he fell asleep.

 

“Love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many many thanks to ChronicWhimsy for the beta read. These Smexy Man Times are ChronicWhimsy Approved!
> 
> A crossover is a combination firetruck/ambulance, in case that wasn’t clear.
> 
> Special K is EMS slang for ketamine, a sedative/painkiller that is very effective without too much effect on breathing. Good stuff.
> 
> Wufei’s dinner dish: http://thewoksoflife.com/2016/09/hunan-pork-tofu/ (tasty and delicious!). Yu choy is delicious as well, generally only found in Asian markets, though my in-laws grow it and so we have it frequently at their house.
> 
> The way I describe the fire station and circumstances are drawn from my own childhood memories. My mother was a paramedic who worked out of a very similar type of combination fire/rescue station. Many afternoons were spent doing homework at the dining table of that fire station. So your mileage may vary there.


End file.
